


Man within the wingmaidens

by Horns_N_Jams



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Based of dream I once had, F/M, Gods and Demigods, Kalevala, Suomi | Finnish, different mynthologias, hes finnish too, my boi has polydactyl aka he has 6 fingers, nordic mynthology, tags will change in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horns_N_Jams/pseuds/Horns_N_Jams
Summary: Thorolf, one of Krogan's elite dragon flyers, and trusted member of the hunters army, gets injured in fight and founds himself at the Wingmaidens island.Stays there stuck, leaving his past behind?...





	1. Chapter 1

Trees snapped and cracked loudly under big orangish yellow singetail, who fastly dropped down from sky. Protectively holding someone close to their chest and tummy.

The singetail stayed on the ground making sure, they were safe there before released unconscious man from their protective grib.

Singetail wurred softly, gently poking his snoot to man’s face, getting him groan out bit.   
“Heya there… looks like that was quite crash..” Man groaned, slowly trying to get up. flinching on to pain on his leg and leaning onto his singetail.    
“Looks like no walking for a while..”   
He tiredly chuckled, hopping on back of his dragon as they slowly got out of the forest.    
Man looked around him, trying to recognize or point out where he and his dragon was, he sighed out with no luck.    
“Get me to closest water area.. I need to check on my leg, and your injuries as well.”   
He petted side of his dragon’s neck, making them softly furr as they stepped towards closest lake.

All around them was calm and peaceful, the man couldn’t anything other than the softly moving water as they slowly got closer to lake, the man hopped down of the dragons back, hissing on pain when placed weight onto his injured leg. Singetail fastly moved their head closer for him to lean on, man patted the worried dragons head gently. “It’s okay girl, help me to the water..”

He mumble, slowly limping towards the water.

Man huffed out, sitting down, and carefully taking off his long boots, he bit hissed on pain, checking onto his leg, singetail worriedly growled placing head on his lap.

Man smiled and petted her head.

“Don’t worry girl, its just strained… Possible from the hit we got.”

He mumbled, getting his leg in cool water, he turned his sight back to the dragon, quickly checked on noticable injuries. 

“You look okay.. You okay?” 

She purred her answer, gently rubbing her facey to him, man smiled.

“Go find us some food okay?” 

Singetail nodded, and wooshed on her way to get them food.

Man sighed and relaxed, letting his curly platinum blonde hair free from the tight ponytail, ruffling to open it more. Letting light wind to do the rest, lifting his piercing blue eyes up to cloudless sky.

‘It’s silent.’ 

He thought, carefully stand back up. Cold water eased the pain on his leg making standing to be bit more bearable, he sighed getting out of the water to undress himself, he dropped off his orange leather shirt on the ground, next to his black arm guards and boots. Stripping down his pants, got back into cool water, slowly walking deeper in the lake, taking quick dive into the water.

He floated on the water for a while, looking up on the sky and clouds that slowly drifted past him, he sighed closing his eyes, floating in the silent just, listening island around him. Trying to point out where he was, within no luck, man gruffed softly as stand up in water, squishing some water out of his massive curly hair. 

“And, who are you?” 

He lifted up his face to figure who, showed onto his eye corner, who was standing near his clothes, and other belongings

“Who are you? And what are you doing on this island?” 

He was surprised of feminine voice, and let go of his hair and straightened his back, looking down to the armored woman.

“Don’t know. I was shot down of from my dragons back, and landed here…” 

He started, little walking in the water. Armored lady and turned end of her spear to him, and to his chest.

“Who are you? And what are you doing on this island?”

She repeated her question much more demanding. 

“And no playing any games there… Man.” 

She, growled to him. Man chuckled.   
“I am Thorolf, son of Ukko and Malee. And got shot down by a dragon rider.”    
He answered, moving the spear of his chest, and walked closer to her, and towered over her. The lady moved away her weapon and looked up to tall and pale man.    
“I must take you, you cannot be here. Follow me.”   
She said on cold tone, turning back to the way she came there. 

“And you want me to do that butt naked?” 

Thorolf mumbled stepping out of the water. Armored lady turned away from him and tightly hold on her weapon.

“No… Dress up quickly and then you come with me.”

  
Thorolf shrugged, and got his clothes back on him, being careful with his leg. Slowly and carefully got his boots back to his hurting leg.    
“Now you coming?” She looked to him over her shoulder, with really inpatient voice.    
“Yes yes, no need to fuss on..”   
He mumbled, starting to follow her few steps behind and with small limp in his steps.

The walk wasn’t long, lucky to him and to his painful leg, the armored woman got him into small village full of… Other womans, Thorolf where tad confused of what he saw there but 

kept following the lady who took him, to meet red haired lady, whose head were decorated by silver and golden headdress, or a crown. He wasn't sure.    
“What is it Caelan?” The lady asked from the warrior, turning to face both of them.    
“Who is this man?”   
“He calls himself as Thorolf, and claims to be shot down.” Caelan answered.    
“Is that the case?” Red haired woman asked from now Thorolf.    
“Yes it is.” He nodded. And shifted, his weight more of from injured to good one.   
“Could I know, also whom I’m talking to as.. You all now do know who I am.” He continued getting his still bit wet curly hair back into tight ponytail, out off his face.    
“I’m sorry, my name is Atali, I’m leader of the wingmaidens tribe.” Red haired lady spoked now with much calmer voice and soft smile on her face.    
“I could say nice to meet…” She where cut off by loud screakyish roar from really angry singetail, who busted from forest and took protective position on front if Thorolf.

Atali gasped softly calming down the baby razorwhip on her back. Upping her eyes from the dragon to the man.

“You.. Are one of the flyers..”

Thorolf gently patted head of his dragon, calming her down. 

“I thought it was obvious when I said that I got shot down.. And this.”

Moved his arm guard, showing the hunters insignia tattooed on his arm

Atali and her soldiers got into ring around him.

“What you want?”

She asked with with demanding voice, looking directly into his blue eyes to detect any lies in the. Thorolf kept his look in her green eyes. 

“I don’t want anything, I got shot down and I crashed to this island, I’m unarmed and injured attacking now would be really pointless.”

He answered with calm voice, gently petting his dragons head hole time. Atali sighed. 

“Get him a place to stay… Till him heals. Then he must leave”

One soldiers had opened her mouth to say against to that, noticed Atalis glace and nodded. “Yes miss..” 

She quickly fly off to make hut ready for him to stay a while.

Thorofl turned to look on his Dragon who gently moved eye to face him, he finally saw good glance of the injuries at her skin and wings, he sighed.

“This might be a long moment in here girl..” 

He whispers to her softly. Dragon softly purred on answer, nuzzling head on his hand. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Early signs of morning started to peak on edge at the horizon, waking up life on the island softly, and in small hut on edge the village.

Thorolf laid on his wooden bed, unslept, and toughty. Listening world around him.

He sat up, rubbing side of his face getting his eyes adjust on dim, bluish hued room. Thorolf searched around slowly getting used on lightning, trying to find his dragon in the room still on sleep on her back. 

He didn’t see her there.

He sant up, taking a double check around him, it still where nothing, he where baffled and slowly walked out of the room.

Shiny spear firstly appeared on front of his face.

“I promise from my whole heart; I won't cause harm here, don’t have reason to that.” 

He huffed, moving spear away of his face, getting it just back there right away.

“I was ordered to guard you, and not leave you from my sight.”

Guard spoke, with demanding voice moving the spear closer to his face.

“Then came with me.” Thorolf moved the spear yet again off his face as he limped past the guard, who quickly followed behind him. Walking was hard and painful, slowly he managed to walk edge of the forest, guar fastly followed behind him.

“What are you doing then?” 

She demanded to hear from him.

“My dragon was gone from my hut.”

He answered biting on his teeth.

“She never leaves me alone in island that is unknown to both of us.”

“Maybe she run away and freed herself from you.”

Thorolf laughed out shortly, and stopped turning to look at the guard.

“I know her, and she has never shown me any sings to that dear.”

Guard snarled to him. “How can you be so sure?”

Thorolf fastly turned around to face her, surprising her. Guard gasped little taking tighter hold from her spear. 

His piercing blue eyes, strug in her more earthy brown one’s making her feel smaller next to him. 

“I know.”

Turned his back to her, continuing looking hiss dragon. Leaving the poor guard baffled.

Morning started slowly turning to a day, Thorolf still slowly limping around the islands forest having no signs of his dragon.

He groaned fairly loudly, and sat down on a mossy threetrump.

Deeply sighing, Thorolf rubbed his eyes, lack of sleep finally started affecting him he took another deep breath and turned to look up to the sky.

Few small clouds floated over him, he slowly blinked his eyes, calm warm late summer wind got him feel more tired than he was, he felt heavy, he felt sleepy. 

Thorolf snuffled little through his nose, and laid next to the three trump, he closed his eye. ‘Just few minutes.’ He thought to himself as fastly fell a sleep.

~~

“You let him go?!” 

“I’m sorry Minden.” Guard shakily said, tightly hold on her spear. “He got me all confused as as I realised what happened he were long gone!” 

Minden took a deep breath, to be ready to scold the guard on her failed job.

“Whats going on here?” 

“Atali! I am so sorry..” Guard spoke first before Minden could say anything.

“What do you mean?” Atali looked from her to Minden, Minden let down her anger.

“She.. Let the man out of her sight.”

She explained.

“He wanted to find his dragon.” guard added. Atali looked to her.

“Why didn’t you help him?” 

She calmly asked from the guard, making her go more tensed and hysterical. “I am so sorry Atali, I can go find him.” 

“No its okay, I can go.” 

Guard calmed down, and took a deep breath. “Really?” 

Atali nodded her answer to her. 

“Minden, can you go check on the eggs and move the ones about to chatcs?” 

Minden hesitated. “I don’t think you should go alone, he could do anything to you.” 

“Don’t worry dear friend, I know what I’m doing.” 

Minden took a deep breath, and nodded her, understanding her oder and request, leaving her way to chatchery. 

Atali smiled softly after her, taking her way to look out the missing man, and his dragon. 

~~~ 

Thorolf had no idea how long he had slept as he woke up, possible not super long as sun was still high and not close to set. He pulled himself back to sit, stretching his back with mild pops on his spine. He looked around himself, soon noticing not to be alone.

Deep purple eyes looked directly at him between the woods, Thorolf slowly got his hands back down keeping his eyes locked on the slowly closening razorwhip. 

He saw the dragon breathe heavily, it smelled him, from war. If he had slept little longer, well he knew what would happened. 

Thorolf slowly got himself up, noticing more move on his eye corner, ‘great.’ he mumbled to himself, one he could fight and possible scare away, but two might be bigger challenge.

He quickly looked on the green eyed one, who started circling him from the left while the purple eyed one took from the right. 

Man hold his pose on place, his hurting leg made keeping low pose a painful challenge on its own, he didn’t have any other option than bite on his lip and keep eyes on the two Dragons. 

Low snarling voice of the dragons started circling around the man, Thorolf slowly moved his hand on his hip, trying to feel where his knife was. For his misfortune, the knife where no were to be found, he gruffed under his breath.

It was going to be a fight with bare hands, green eyed dragon roared, fastly launched themselves towards him, the tall man fastly jumped away from the dragon, he loudly flinched in pain and took tight hold of his leg; that jump weren't good to the leg if only jumping away hurted his leg that much how much would fighting hurt. He didn’t have much time to think too much. Purple eyed had launched their sharp ironlike spikes from the tail, Thorolf out off the reflex caught up one just few centimeters, he heard small fzing sound near his ear followed by stinging pain, he pressed his reminding free hand over his ear pressing on it for a moment. He moved his hand to look on it, blood, one of the spikes managed to slid his ear open. He growled deeply, as the blood started dripping down from his ear, annoyingly filling it up making hearing hard from one side. 

‘Great..’ Thorolf mumbled to himself, he looked on the spike he still where holding on his left hand, he turned his look back to Purple eyed one, who had slowly started to circle around him, Thorolf slightly licked his lips, soon let out really sharp whistle Razor whips hissed back loudly to him, launching another set of spikes to his way, he didn’t have other option that block spikes with his arm. 

Spikes clinged to his arm guards as they hit him, he slowly lowered his arm down.

He quickly picked one of the spikes up, he took tight hold of them, smirked little letting out another loud whistle, now same time running spike together making screeching loud sound, both of the dragons hissed to him, lowering down their heads growling with a low voices. 

Thorolf repeated what he was doing until Razorwhip repeated back to the woods. 

Thorolf calmed down throwing the spikes a way, he touched his ear again, bleeding had mostly stopped, and blood had slowly started to dry and itch on the cut. 

Thorolf limpet to closest bond to clean away the blood, water stinged the open wound little, hebited his teeths together as got his ear clean, he dried his hands just to his shirt as stand back up, and turned around to continue what he was doing there. Yet didn’t hear or notice Atali to get behind him and got startled by her and lost his balance due to his leg and fell into the bond. And that startled Atali back. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you, everything alright?”

She gently asked from him, handing out her hand to him to help. 

Thorolf gently breathe through his nose, nodded to her with small smile. 

“Yeah I’m alright.”

He took gently hold of her small hand as got himself up from the water, he kept hold on her hand even standing in small swallow bond he towered over her like a massive pinethree. 

Atali had finally time to study his face, first noticing the tiredness in his deep blue eyes, until her eyes moved up a little and noticed his red ear with open cut. 

“What happened to your ear?” 

She asked finally letting go of his hand and took hold of his ear now. 

“I.. Ouch ouch ouch! Please don’t do that.” He freed his hurting ear of her grib. “I met two razorwhips, they didn’t seem to like me.” 

“Yeah, they don’t like males.”

Atali cleared things to him with small apologetic smile, Thorolf chuckled little. 

“That does explain a lot.” 

Atali couldn’t help but giggle as well.

“I also guess that you didn’t find your dragon?” 

He sighed and nodded. 

“Yea I didn’t find her.” 

He stepped away from the bond. 

“I can help you now.” 

Atali said, surprising Thorolf a bit.

“You both are injured so it’s better to both of you heal on pease, and you both can leave then.”

He smiled with understanding and nodded her to lead him. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you mind telling something about yourself?” 

Atali hoped to keep up the casual relaxed conversation. Thorolf looked to her.

“I don’t mind, it is fair as I am still crashing here on your island.” 

He smiled making Atali chuckle. 

He turned to look ahead. 

“I came here from small tribe from Finnic, on hopes to help my family.” 

Thorolf started, walking slowly so she can keep up with him.

“Our tribe weren’t rich and many mens joined to lines with brother from north on hoped to get riches, land to plant and many other reasons.” 

“And you followed that dream too?” 

Thorolf nodded. “Yes I did.”

His answer were heavy and thoughtful. “I heard job offers come from here, with promising it all; great opportunity, lots off riches and power.” 

Atali carefully listened to him. “I guess it didn’t go that way?” 

“Yeah it didn’t training was hard, and first pay was.. Well pitiful, we got baid of what we did nor how well we did the job.” 

He started exploring with slight snort. “Your only change to get what was promised were, ‘be best and be strong.’” 

“But.. Weren't you guys hurting and hunting dragons?” 

She slammed the question to his face. Thorolf knew the question to come, yet still was taken but it. He looked to her with surprised look in his blue eyes.

“No.” He shortly answered, Atali got puzzled.

“What you mean with no?” 

She asked again, Thorolf stopped on his steps. “Before I got promoted into a flyer, I where in training at hunters team, and our job where to capture dragons for sale if the dragon looked injured or hurt, that wouldn’t sell at all. Best treated dragons sold the best. If you plan to sell a dragon, you don’t hurt a dragon.”

Atali looked to his face, not knowing what to think, all what was told to her about hunters were wrong. “When I got promoted and got Mama. My singetail, she had one of her hatchlings left, and they were in pretty bad shape with large open cut between their wings.” 

Atalis expression fastly changed to look sorry, “You know what happened to the poor baby?” 

She asked, Thorolf shaked his head. “Sadly no, I do believe it to be another dragon.” from worry to pity. “Oh dear..” She softly muthered. “The baby didn’t live long, only what I was able to give was a clam non painful leave from here to better place.” He continued. “After that, she started babying me.”

Atali smiled. “I haven’t never thought to see something like this in my life.” 

She started, looking down to her feet. “Hunters always has been kept as well… Evil. But.. You guys just are trying to support your lifes or families by doing what is offered.” 

“All gold coins has two sides, the world is not just black and white.” Thorlof smiled to her, not judging her from what she thought of first, making Atali noticeable relax in his eyes.

“For a shuch big man, you are remarkable soft.” Thorolf slightly blushed and looked away. “Let's just.. find my dragon.” He mumbled away walking bit faster, Atali chuckled following after him.

~~~

“So you knew hole day that the dragon was here?!” Minden loudly scolds one of care takers. 

“I meant to, I’m really sorry but.. She was taking good care of the newly hatched that.. I just couldn’t I’m so sorry Minden.” The young blond haired girl shuttered, looking up to the angry looking woman, who let out defeated sight. “We could have kept the man longer in watch if we had heard of that fact.” She turned to look at the singetail who were laying on ground helping just hatched Whips to get on their feets, hatchling trusted that singetail that soon every one of them had curled up under the double wing to sleep. “I will go find Atali..” Minden mumbled as she stormed off.

~~~

“This shouldn't be so hard to find you on this island.”

Minden partly yelled to Atali's back, both Atali and Thorlof turned in sync to see where the sound came from.

"I'm sorry Minden." Atali smiled, turning to her friend. "I guess we lost our track of time."

Minden turned her gaze towards the man standing silently behind her, "We have found the singetail." She didn't break her eye contact hole time she spoke. "It's at the hatchery." 

"It has a name." 

Thorolf mimicked the mocking tone she used and walked past her. Minden snarled reaching to her spear, Atali placed hand on her shoulder. Minden turned to her with genuine surprise. "Let him go." 

She murmured lowering down her hand as felt the warrior to relax. 

"You, trust him?" 

Atali slowly nodded to her question as watched the back disappear from her sight. "He is different.."

"What makes him different?" Atali gently her shoulders shaking her head. 

"I don't know." Atali turned to her friend.

"I just, feel it." 

~~~

"Hey Mama." 

Singetail turned her head towards familiar voice, she purred happily.

Thorolf sat next to her, letting small and confused razor whips come to him making sure he is not a threat. 

Mama gently wrapped herself around the man, softly placing head on his lap, he gently scratched behind her horns. Making her vibrate and deeply relax, Thorolf leaned to her watching back to the calmly moving clouds drifting into sleep again, this time in much safer place.

~~~

Minden looked down from the upper lever wharf, she didn't trust on him and fastly wanted him out, but also where between, he is a flyer, a danger if he spokes about them.

"Minden?" Voice next to her snapped the dark girl out from her mind. 

"Ah yeah, what is it?" Minden turned to face the younger maiden next to her. "Are you.. Alright?" 

She asked. "You seem agitated in away." 

Minden smiled little, turning back to Thorolof. "I'm not sure." 

"You know what we gonna do to him?"

Minden shook her head. "Nope, I don't really like idea of him being able to move freely here." 

Young maiden sifted height from her foot to another. "Should we ask what Hiccup and his friends thinks?" 

Mindens eyes lighted up. "Manda you are genius! " She smiled as gave quick hug to her. Before rushed to send terror mail to Hiccup and his gang. 


End file.
